Wammy's House of Love
by stopdoopy
Summary: Matt is transferring to Wammy's from some place, Maybe I'll include it later on in the story. His roommate is a particular blonde that looks like a girl and has anger management issues. Rodger is included though he's about 25 in this story and he has read hair; he looks like Renji from bleach baisicly. Near is also included and is emotionless but that changes. L is included.
1. Chp1 Transferring

Wammy's house of love -Warning Yaoi (two guys fucking = yaoi)

Author's note: 1. Notice how Matt's (maybe Mello's as well) personality changes through the story

2. When you see MATT it means it's from Matt's point of view, when you see MELLO it's from his point of view and so on and so forth...

MATT

Today, I am transferring to Wammy's. Best day of my life! Not. D you know why I'm transferring? Because apparently I'm smart, yeah that's me, a person who plays video games all the time being a genius... great. The driver pulled in to the parking lot, you know what I see? A really pissed off blonde guy, who looks like a girl and an extremely scared kid with brown hair. I think I better avoid that blonde. I got out of the car with my luggage, paid the driver and then he drove off leaving me to my doom... damn it. Well any way's right now there is a red head, he doesn't look like a very friendly fellow... turns out his name is Rodger and he's nicer than he looks. We started to head in, that is until Rodger spotted the blonde and brunette which he then ran over to. Blondie and Rodger started arguing, both forgetting the poor brunette who ran inside and me. It was about ten minutes before Rodger remembered me and said "Oh yeah, that's your new roommate Matt. Matt come over here, Mello will show your guy's shared room." Fuck my life; I have to share a room a bitch on pms. Rodger, who started to leave, as I've now decided is a bastard. I flipped him off, but sadly he did not notice since he was already turned around, Mello could be heard giggling oddly to my right. "Hey, what's your name?" Mello asked. "Oh." I replied "It's Matt." Mello smiled "Cool, I'm Mello let's go to the room."


	2. Chp2 Mello

MELLO

I was just about to beat the shit out of Light until Rodger came and saved the princess. Yes, Light is a princess. Why? Because he acts like a love sick girl. Why was I going to beat the shit out of him? Because he wanted to go out with the most gorgeous person of this school, me. He kept begging, which after so many times of someone asking you something you start to get agitated. Then Rodger came over and told me that my roommate arrived. If he's ugly then I will strangle him in his sleep, I don't need someone ugly taking up valuable space. Then he called my roommate over and by god he was hot! Honey let me tell you something, he could be my roommate any day. When Rodger started leaving my new roommate flipped him off, he has such a great personality already. I asked him what his name was, he said it was Matt. A hot man, who's my roommate, with an awesome personality and a cool name. I'm super lucky.~


	3. Chp3 Sex Ed

Matt

We got in to the room; Mello pointed to my bed and cleared a space for my clothes in the closet. I noticed ten chocolate bars on Mello's nightstand… I got a chocoholic on my hands. Mello took one of the bars, put it in his pocket and said "we should go to dinner." It felt weird to follow Mello everywhere like a lost puppy, but I didn't mind being stared at since today for dinner was macaroni and cheese. One of my favorites. After I got my dinner I went to an empty table, only to get pushed out of the chair by a person with black hair. I heard people whispering "Oh shit! It's Ashton!" and "I feel sorry for that guy!" I pulled myself off the floor and while doing so I sized the kid up, he was about as tall as me and a little chubby. I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain…woohoo! Matt one, chubby zero! Mello just came over and starred at the ugly guy. "Nice punch." We sat down at the same exact table and had our dinner, Mello's of which consisted of chocolate. When we left Ashton was still on the floor, what a wuss. We went to our room, showered (separately), changed and went to bed. Well, Mello went to bed while I stayed up and played Transformice in room survivor 3, where the shaman tries to kill you. Being the great gamer I am I never died and would kill everyone when I was shaman. I stayed up playing this little game for three hours… it's longer then it felt. This morning we had a choice of chocolate chip pancakes or regular ones. Either could have whipped cream on top if desired… I chose chocolate chips with whipped cream on top because I'm just that awesome. Whipped cream comes in handy especially during sex. Yes, sex. Jeez I'm a normal, kind of, teenage guy. Don't believe me? Here's my description!

Name: Matt.

Gender: Male.

Sexual orientation: straight…I think.

Height: 6 ft. 4 in.

Weight: 120 pounds. (Yeah I'm skinny and light.)

Wears: goggles, a striped shirt and pants unless it's summer.

See? I'm normal, bitch. You know who's not normal? Mello. He took chocolate syrup and poured it on his pancakes. When I asked him about this he said "It wasn't chocolaty enough Matty." Major chocoholic alert. Oh yea, did I forget to mention a lot of the guys here want to fuck him and be his lover? I admit he's hot but he's my friend, nothing more, I don't roll that way. Mello's so weird that when I was eating my pancakes and a chocolate chip was on my face he wiped it off and ate it. That got all the love struck guy's attention. I could feel my face heat up, but that'd happen to anyone in this situation. Here at Wammy's we have math, social studies, science and sex ed. Somehow for every fucking class I got seated next to Mello and am his partner for each one. I don't mind it really but today in sex education, all we learn are positions, safe sex, use lots of lube and different types like s and m, we had to get into sex positions with our partners. We both laughed at Light and Near because they didn't know what to do. This will be the only class Near will fail. We both hate Near because he's a creepy kid who is super smart and gets position one for ranking high score in exams. Anyways the sex positions had me being the one who would get fucked. The scariest part about this was that Mello was smiling the whole time.


	4. Chp4 Luck

Mello

Today was a chance to test my luck. I wiped a chocolate chip off Matt's face and ate it, then later during sex ed. I was on top. And I smiled the whole time while Matt's face was red the whole time, how cute!


	5. Chp5 Thunder

Matt

On the way to our room the power went out. Great. When we went to bed, this time I actually tried to sleep, thunder and lightning started to strike. Apparently Mello is scared of thunderstorms and decided to snuggle up to me in my bed. I actually kind of liked this since he was warm and his chest made a good pillow… this does not make me gay!


	6. Chp6 Lightning

Mello

When the lightning and thunder struck I ran to snuggle with matt for safety. Storms like these are scary shit! Matt was so comfortable! He made me feel all safe. Though, I thought that was the male's job to do… since if this does turn in to a relationship, which you better believe it will and a damn good one too, I'm totally going to be on top.


	7. Chp7 Movies, Twister and a Confession!

The way I described Paranormal Activity 3 isn't scary but the movie itself is _

Matt

The next day was Saturday, so Mello and I spent the day playing Call of Duty. Then Rodger said over the intercom "All children come to the cafeteria." There are about 170 of us genii (one of two plural for genius) here at Wammy's. Once everyone was down in the cafeteria Rodger announced that everyone was going to the movies. We could pick between four movies: Paranormal Activity 3, Dark Shadows, G-Force and Avatar. Mello of course, dragged me with him to see Paranormal Activity 3. There was a crazy grandma, furniture on the ceiling and something making a little girl float. I was so scared that I clung to Mello's arm. Later that night, I ended up sleeping in Mello's bed with him (no sex sorry) because he scared me to death while I was changing in the bathroom. The bastard actually made me cry! The next morning I ended up wrapped in Mello's arms and he wouldn't let go, the he finally woke up and let go of me. I'm not gay for clinging to him and sleeping in his bed because I was scared, nor am I a wuss! I'm defiantly not gay. Right…? During dinner, it was steak, Ashton came up and confessed to Mello. We all know that Ashton isn't exactly handsome, but he pissed both me and Mello off because two days ago he pushed me out of a chair and now he's asking my best friend out. After five minutes of him begging Mello to go out with him, remember Mello doesn't like that, Ashton ended up having a black eye and a broken heart. Since we didn't have much to do, we went to our room to play twister, yes it's possible to play twister with two people! It ended up with my legs spread (on yellow) and my hands supporting me, while looking up at Mello who's hands were on either side of me, with his hips strattling mine. We stayed there frozen for a few moments until he said "Matty, can I tell you something?" I replied with "Yeah, of course. What do you want to tell me?" He hesitated for a moment. "I'm gay and I love you." I could feel my face get red. "Will you please go out with me?" My face is now a dark shade of red, like a cherry.


	8. Chp8 response

Mello

We were in a fantastic position while playing twister, with our groins pressed together. I couldn't take it. I asked matt if he would go out with me after telling him that I'm gay and love him. I wait for a moment, which felt like seven hours, but in a shy voice while avoiding my eyes he said "Yes."


	9. Chp9 what else but sex? part1

Matt

I told Mello yes. I slowly slid down to the floor, Mello followed. Still straddling my hips he kissed me, then sucked on my lip and slid a hand to tease one of my nipples. After a few seconds I could tell we were both hard because the space between our hips disappeared. He carried me to his bed, where we stripped each other's shirt off. We then undressed ourselves till we were butt naked; we stared at one another, taking in the others beauty. He then turned his attention to my now erect nipples, teasing one with his and the other with his mouth. I reached in to his nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube he received from sex ed. I squeezed quite a bit in to my hands and then started rubbing it on to Mello; I heard a soft moan escape his mouth. He then stopped playing me, which made me a little disappointed and put some lube on two of his own digits. He slipped one finger in me, the pleasure making it impossible not to moan. He smirked and put the other one in, thrusting them. After a couple of minutes he pulled the fingers out and poised himself at my entrance. I was getting excited from the suspense, but then he slowly penetrated and started and pumped in and out. It hurt a little at first since I wasn't used to it, but the pain gradually melted in to pleasure. Our breath started to turn raspy, so I called out to him, telling him to move faster. He greatly obliged, picking the speed up quite a bit. Mello said he was near his climax, we picked the speed up even more and I rocked my hips in rhythm to his thrusting. Mello came inside of me and I came on my stomach. He licked the hot sticky liquid off of me, trailing kisses along my collar bone and up my neck. He slipped his tongue in my mouth for a steamy kiss. I laid my head down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me as we began to drift to sleep.


	10. Chp10 What Else But Sex? Part2

The title of this chapter is capitalized because was being stupid and wouldn't let me duplicate titles. This is the final part of What else but sex? For the rest of the entire story. But don't worry, there's more sex. ^_^ enjoy?

Mello

Matt was so sexy the way he moaned! When I placed him on the bed I was surprised at how eager he was to get my vest off. He had the smoothest, baby soft skin I've ever felt. When he called out to me to go faster it sent shivers down my spine, then when I hit his sweet spot it didn't take long for either of us to come.


	11. Chp11 Disappointed

Sorry it took me a while to post this, I was writing more but that normally only happens at night when I don't want to sleep. But here it is and if you guys have any questions or whatever or if you want me to put something in the story then go ahead and post it in a review, comment, message or email. I might or might not use it or it will just appear later on.

Matt

I woke up, still in Mello's arms, and started to take a shower. A few minutes after I got in, when I turned to get the soap I was surprised to see Mello standing there. I looked up at those striking, ice blue eyes; they had a soft expression to them. "Today's a holiday…" he said. "There are no classes." He pulled me close and whispered "Can we take a bath?" It's a pretty big bathroom so of course there's a large bath. "Y-yeah, of course we can." I stuttered, taken aback. I thought he wanted to have sex again, I felt a little disappointed in the question but cuddling is nice too. I turned the shower head off and bent down to make sure the drain was up, so that the tub can fill, in the process I accidently rubbed against his cock. He slowly sand in to the tub and I slid down on to him, turning the water off in the process. When I slid on him I could feel he was erect, so I shifted so that the tip was at my entrance and slid all the way down to the base. Mello then looked at me with his mesmerizing eyes and grinned.


	12. Chp12 Sex in the Tub

Mello

Matt took in all of my manhood, I was surprised he could move so well since yesterday was his first time. None the less it made me happy. I had only wanted to cuddle, thinking that doing it again would hurt him. But apparently he wanted it just as much as me, the warm water just magnified the pleasure as Matt slowly, but surely started to raise and lower his hips. He tried to move faster, just picking the pace up a little, so I put my hands on his sides and started to move him a little bit myself. I bent down and put the tip of his manhood in my mouth. In a few minutes we climaxed, Matt tasted delicious.


	13. Chp13 Mello's Turn

Matt

I pushed myself up and down on Mello, there was pain in my hips but the pleasure out weighed it. I tried to move faster but my hips wouldn't let me, I guess Mello knew I wanted to speed up because he placed his hands on my sides and started raising and lowering me faster then I was moving. He put his warm velvety lips around the tip of my dick, sucking, the exotic pleasure of having sex in the bath made me come. Mello took this chance to ride me hard and came deep inside me. We both laid in the tub for a moment, letting our breath return to normal, I tried getting out but there was a sharp pain and I began to whimper. Mello pulled the drain to the tub, dried both of us off and carried me to his bed where we spent the rest of the night snuggling and kissing each other. When I woke up I realized it was Monday… Monday's are wonderful you know? Full of rainbows and ice cream, I just want to give Mondays a big hug! Like hell I do, I really just want to punch them in the face and ask why they can't be part of the weekend. I realized it was five am, one hour till school started, great. Oh hey! It's five am, I've got my hot boyfriend in my bed and we got one hour before school! You know what? My hips hurt like hell and I bet Mello hasn't ever experienced being the bottom. "Mello, wake up. I got a surprise for you.~" He stirred for a moment and then said "You're not pregnant are you?" I had to bite my lip from laughing. "Yeah Mello, I'm a perfectly healthy pregnant male. No dipshit, you're going to be on the bottom this time!" he sat there thinking then asked "What…?" I grabbed for the lube, drizzling some on two of my fingers, I carefully pushed a digit in to Mello. He let out a soft gasp; I started thrusting the finger and put the other in, which he replied to with a quiet moan. I pulled the fingers out and sucked on his lower lip, it tasted like chocolate. I slipped my tongue in to his mouth, wanting to taste every inch of it. I poured a generous amount of lube on my manhood and slowly dug in to Mello. This experience was delightful and new, we both came in a few mere minutes. We washed up in the shower and while dressing I heard Mello remark "It was nice enough to do it occasionally, but I still prefer fucking you." I smiled before saying "I agree." We walked down the hall to our classes, holding hands and being glad no one was in the hall to ruin our peaceful moment. When we walked in to the room the only person was Near who greeted us, but no students, no teacher, just Near. What the hell? How are we here before the teacher? "Where is everyone?" I asked, genuinely confused. Near let a smile creep up on his face, then said "Didn't you hear? L is back so classes are cancelled today." I noticed Mello's face light up at the sound of L. "So, who's L? Why is he so important?" Mello practically yelled in response with "You don't know who L is?" Jeez Mello, I'm new and never met him, cut me some slack. "No…" I replied bashfully. Was I supposed to automatically know who L is? "He's the one who founded Wammy's, along with Watari, his assistant. Near stated; in a matter – of – factly way. "Hey!" Rodger yelled from the doorway. "What are you kids doing in here? Classes are canceled, I thought everyone heard." He had a sort of confused look on his face. "Oh, we heard but we forgot something in the classroom yesterday and came back to find it." I lied. Both Mello and Near nodded. "I see, well, when you're done come by my office Matt." I froze, Rodger left and we all just stood there in surprise. "Don't worry Matt." Mello said. "I'll be right outside the door." Near, reassuringly, chimed in with "It's probably nothing important anyways." Although I don't like Near, he is nice.


	14. Chp14 stupid announcements

Mello

Although I did hear a voice over the intercom this morning I ignored it, seeing how most announcements are stupid. Besides I was more preoccupied on Matt fucking me. When we entered the classroom the only one there was Near, who greeted us with a friendly "Morning." Matt and I were perplexed by this situation until Near told us that L was here. If it wasn't for L; I'd be some orphan living off the streets or in jail, so of course I'm happy he's back. Rodger randomly busted in to the room wanting to know what we were doing and told Matt to go to his office. Anyone would be a little scared to go to Rodgers offices, so I tried to comfort him by saying I'd be outside the door.


	15. Chp15 In the Office

Matt

As Mello and I walked down the hall I couldn't help but wonder what Rodger wanted. Maybe it was from Ashton? Mello stayed outside, as I went in. "Have a seat." Rodger said as he stood up and walked towards me. "You've gotten yourself in to some trouble; beating a kid up, tormenting another and lieing to me." I was about to speak but he put up a hand to stop me, he then walked closer to me until he was a few inches away from my face. "I'd be willing to forget, if you became mine." He said. "If I wh-." Rodger kissed me; while doing so he put my hands behind my back and forced me over the desk, he started pulling my pants down and broke the kiss. "Mello!" I screamed in horror, tears pouring down my face. Mello kicked the door open and looked around, processing the situation. He pried Rodger off me, yelled at him and slapped him. Rodger stood there shocked as Mello and I ran down the hallway.


	16. Chp16 Broken Door

Mello

It was hard to hear anything through the door, any person just walking down the hall wouldn't be able to hear a thing. I heard Matt scream my name and I kicked the door open, probably breaking it in the process, Matt had tears streaming down his face and Rodger was leaning over him. That bastard! "Matt is mine!" I yelled while slapping him. "Get someone else to fuck!" I grabbed Matt's hand and we ran down the hall towards the cafeteria; where L, without a doubt, would be eating sweets.


	17. Chp17 Meeting L

Matt

"L!" I heard Mello scream. "We have a problem!" I looked over to see a dude, in a long sleeved white shirt and loose blue jeans; he had black spiky hair and bags under his eyes, start to stand up. "What?" he asked looking back and forth between us. "Rodger tried to rape Matt." He said. L frowned deeply. "As bad as that is, I can't really afford to fire him. I recommend trying not being alone with him and if he tries again then tell me the next couple times I visit." We stood processing before Mello said. "Alright, thanks L." And then dragged me outside of the cafeteria. "Damn it! Even L isn't much help in this situation." Mello mumbled. "Umm… I think as long as I'm not alone with Rodger, like L said, then there won't be a problem." I said quietly. This was not your bad mood/pissy Mello; it was an enraged, angry and annoyed Mello. This Mello being clearly upset abouthis precious Matt almost being raped, I guess I should be more upset about it but he's scaring me too much for me to be upset. Mello stopped his angry rant to think about what I said and sighed. "Fine, I'll stop being so worried as long as you make sure you're never alone with Rodger. Even if it means you have to drag that albino freak, Near with you." Mello said with the most serious face I've ever seen; this means he was serious about bringing Near; he must love me a lot to be able to say that. "Ok." I said as I smiled and walked over to hug him.


	18. Chp18 New Love?

L

I heard Mello yell my "name" followed by "We've got a problem!" As if it isn't hard enough being the awesome super detective I am, which isn't hard at all, there is a problem. I turned around in my chair to face Mello and the new transfer student Matt "What?" I asked fairly surprised to see someone is actually friends with Mello. I guess the problem doesn't really matter so much, seeing how I'll just get Watari to handle it if it's truly bad. "Rodger tried to rape Matt." Those words rang in my ears as my heart almost shattered from pain, almost ending my life. You see, I'm in love with Rodger and hearing those words sort of crushed me. "As bad as that is…" very bad. "I can't really afford to fire him…" Nor do I want to. "I recommend to try not being alone with him..." For everyone's sake. "And if he tries again tell me the next couple times I visit." I really should convey my feelings soon. Mello thanked me and pulled Matt outside with him; I watched them, trying to read their lips but it was useless. Reading lips is hard, alright? You try to being perfect. Yeah it's impossible, since everyone has their own opinion of what perfect is. I continued to watch as Matt walked over to Mello for a hug and then Mello hungrily kissed him. Okay… maybe not hungrily but... nevermind my head is saying hungrily so let's go with that. Heheheh… knowing something you're not supposed to is awesome, ex. Knowing Matt and Mello are going out.


	19. Chp19 My Bed

Matt  
Mello Hugged me back and then kissed me hungrily. (Note: L is always right) "Hey" he whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear "I want to erase that bastards touch, let's go back to the room." Mello then proceeded to pick me up bridal style, luckily no one was in the hallways. Mello laid me down on my bed "Now, where did he touch you?" Mello asked; his eyes showing concern, anger and lust. I couldn't help but blush, even if he is my boyfriend. "My arms, butt and mouth…" I said as I was now finnaly starting to get upset and cry a little. "Matt, look at me" I looked in to those mesmerizing blue eyes as Mello placed his forehead to mine. "It's alright now, when you're with me he can't touch you." He whispered. I smiled, just being with Mello makes me feel at ease. He started trailing kisses from my hands, to my mouth and then thighs. "turn around" he said and I did so, feeling warming lips on my butt. A few minutes later I knew Mello had slicked himself down, I could tell because: 1. I heard a drawr and a lid to a bottle open and 2. Something cold was starting to slide in me and I knew I didn't do this. Since Mello is not a sex crazed guy, he slowly worked his way through me. I moved so I was no longer laying on my stomach but rather on my hands and knees, Mello continued to fuck me until we were both panting. He reached down and started stroking me in rythem to his thrusts, which made him have to press his chest to my back. I came on the pillow and Mello came inside me. "Well, I guess we'll be sleeping in my bed." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling it. "Yeah" I replied. "You should take a hot bath Matt, I'll take the clothes and sheets to the laundry room. I'll join you when I get back" He called while running water for such said bath. "Ok." I said happily as I walked to the closet to get us both nightgowns. Mello's of course, only consisted of boxers where mine normally included a long dress shirt to accompany the boxers. But feeling like I was lucky to have Mello as a boyfriend and loveable, I decided I'd only wear the dress shirt. "I'll be back in about 15 minutes" He said as he picked the things up that need to be washed. I gave Mello a surprise kiss "Hurry back." I said, my words gushing with lust.


	20. Chp20 Rape

_Sorry it took so long , I've been busy with school and I'm also a lazy author :\ but to make up for it I'll post one or two more chapters today_  
Mello

Matt surprised me with a kiss and seductively added "hurry back" That's it, I'm going to fuck him in bed tonight. Surprisingly it only took me 7 minutes to get to the laundry room, 4 to put the clothes in and start them. When I got back to the room, exactly 15 minutes passed, the door was wide open. Then I heard a blood curdling shriek. I ran straight to the bathroom where my Matt was penetrated by Rodger, both of his arms and legs bound with his face against the floor. I dragged Rodger by the hair backwards and knocked him out. I untied matt who was crying to death, it broke my heart to see him in such a state. I then tied Rodger to the only chair in the room, which was the one at the desk that could roll. "Matt, get dressed" I whispered softly while blindfolding Rodger with a scarf. Matt, who I told just to put on a pair of boxers and the long shirt, was tucked under my arm as we steadily walked to L's room.


	21. Chp21 Mello to the rescue

Please post reviews, I enjoy them and want to know what you think.

Matt

I had already shed my clothing and was relaxing in the tub when I felt a hand over my eyes. I automatically thought it was just Mello and that he wanted to play a game, so when I felt my hands being put behind my back I kept them there. The hand left my face and by the time I opened my eyes my hands had been wrapped together tightly and Rodger was finishing it off with a bow. "What the hell are you doing Rodger?!" I screamed, but obviously not loud enough since no one came to help me. "Tying you up so I can rape you" he replied while tying my legs together. …Was Rodger seriously being that blunt about a major crime? "Untie me now!" I growled. "No way and I'm not being gentle" he warned, while doing so he lifted me out of the tub by my arms and dropped me to the floor. Man that hurt. He forced my hips up towards him and pulled his boxers down so they were around his ankles. Rodger dragged me closer towards him and forced his cock in to me. I started to cry. I heard heavy footsteps and Rodger pulled out. I turned my head as much as I could, I saw Mello knock Rodger out and then he came up and untied me; he took the rope to tie Rodger up. "Matt, get dressed" he said in the most gentle voice I ever heard while blindfolding the rapist. I got dressed and walked in to the main part of the room; Mello put his arm around me protectively as we walked down the hall.


	22. Chp22 L's Feelings

_Okay… so there are a few reasons why I don't post a lot. 1. I wait until I write a new chapter until I upload another one 2. I normally write at night before I go to sleep and don't get many words down 3. I think of ideas but then I have to evaluate them and decide which I'll get rid of, which I'll use now and which I'll use later… again those are just some reasons _

L

I was sitting on a chair at my computer researching ways to confess your love, then I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door, it was Mello with the most serious face I've ever seen him have and he had his arm around Matt. Matt had messy hair, puffy eyes and water marks on his cheeks; this of course meant he was crying, which is not good at all. "Come in." I said. Once everyone was seated Mello told me what happened, this time I'm going to confess. "I understand, bring him hear please." I had said, but to be honest… what if he rejected my feelings and still chased after Matt? I guess in reality I actually would have to fire Rodger and have him arrested for rape. The door opened and Mello rolled Rodger, who was still unconscious, in. "Please leave Mello, I have personal matters to discuss with him when he wakes up. Go make sure matt is okay/" he hesitated for a moment but left. "ugh… where am I?" Rodger groaned. I took the blindfold off. "Rodger, I've heard you raped Matt." An eerie silence filled the room, well this was going swell! "But…" I started out. "I l-lo-love you…" I said while blushing. I did it, I actually told him how I felt! But back to business. "I want you to tell me why you raped Matt" I noticed Rodger began to look guilty when I said that. "..Because I love you as well and if I didn't do something drastic, I thought you wouldn't do anything." He said while starring at me in the eyes. Rodger loves me as well? I can't believe it! "R-really?" I asked while strattling his lap and started grinding in to his erection. "Yes" he said, groaning in pleasure. I untied his hands and they cupped my face, pulling me in to the kiss that would cause incredibly quiet moans and two steaming hot bodies full of both love and lust.


	23. Chp23 Chocolate Bird's Don't Sing

Matt

"Matt…" I heard someone call in a soft, sweet caring voice. I opened my eyes and sat up 'I must have fallen asleep' I thought as I looked at the door where Mello was standing. "Yes?" I questioned "Are you alright?" Mello asked as he came over and sat by me on the bed. 'Was I alright?' I was raped but it seemed like I was emotionless, like a living doll. Just an empty shell. "I don't know…" I said as I looked in to those soft eyes, tears falling from my own. "You'll be fine now, he won't hurt you anymore" Mello whispered as he pulled me towards his chest, rubbing small soft circles on my back. "I'm here." He said in that soft, gentle voice as he rested his head on mine. I guess Mello had run out of ideas because he began to sing. "Hush little Matty don't say a word, Mello's going to buy you a chocolate bird. If that chocolate bird doesn't sing, Mello's going to buy you a diamond ring…" I laughed "Mello, chocolate birds can never sing" I said with a wry smile. "Well then, it looks like I'm going to have to get you a diamond ring." He said as he lifted his chin off my head and I looked up. "Really?" I asked, disbelieving. "Of course." Mello said with a sweet smile. "Will you marry me?" he asked. I started crying, this time the salty tears were those of pure happiness, I smiled. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me." I said before giving him a soft, passionate kiss on the mouth. "Yes" I replied. "I love you Matt." He said before hugging me again, for the rest of the night we cuddled and whispered sweet nothings to each other. "Matt, wake up there's school." Mello said as he shook me awake. "That sucks" I said with a sigh as I went to get dressed. Mello wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his head on me shoulder. "We'll go shopping for your engagement ring after school." He said as he kissed my neck. "We should go eat" I said after pulling clothes on and started lacing up my boots. We held hands as we walked down the hall, no longer caring about what the other children thought. "What's up?" Near asked as he looked at me and Mello. We stopped walking. "Nothing much" Mello replied in a neutral voice, he didn't really like Near but for the most part he was tolerant of him. Near scowled for a second as he noticed our hands. "So Matt" he said "How'd it go with Rodger?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit harsh. Just then L and Rodger came up "Say it." L pressed as Rodger looked guilty. "I'm sorry for raping you." Rodger said with a bow. Crap now Near, of all people, knew I was raped… great. "Alright now come on" L said, dragging Rodger off somewhere else. I swear I could have seen a smirk, if only for a second, appear on Near's face. "Crap! I forgot my wallet." Mello said as he checked his pockets. "Grab us a table" He said with a quick kiss before running down the hall. "Slut" I heard Near say. "What?" I asked disbelieving. "You're a slut, you probably enjoyed Rodger raping you but you ran to Mello so he'd feel sorry for you." Near spat. "Stay away from Mello." He said before disappearing in to the cafeteria. 'What the hell' I thought as I went and sat down at a table by the window. "I'm back and here's your breakfast" Mello said as he placed a bowl of cereal in front of me and sat down with his own. "It's a miracle" I said with a lazy grin. "What is?" he asked "You're eating something that's not chocolate" I replied. "Hahaha, very funny" he said as he took a bite of cereal, munching away. All through out every class I could have sworn Near was staring at me, it was a bit creepy so I was happy when classes were over and that it was now free time. We walked to L's room and opened the door. "We'll be in the town for a few hours…" he said before quickly closing the door and turning to look at me with a shocked face. "What?" I asked curiously. "Rodger and L… they were having sex…" he said. Now that was a creepy a thought. "Oh, um… that's nice…" I said quietly and then we just stood in silence for a while. "Well, um, let's just go." I said, trying to get rid of that disturbing thought. "Right." Mello replied as he took me hand and we started to leave; only to be stopped by Near who squished himself in between us and ignored me. Yup, great, fantastic. Now I had to deal with this freak again. "Hi!" Near said beamingly to Mello. "Um, hi…" he replied, I could tell he felt awkward. "Where are you guys going?" Near asked, still not looking at me. "In to town, we're going to shop." Mello replied as he pulled me along, starting to walk again. "Can I come?" Near asked, basically fast walking to keep up with our quick strides. "No" Mello replied, he was getting pissed off. "Please?" Near begged. "No!" Mello yelled and we broke in to a full out sprint, leaving him behind. "Geez." Mello said as we leaned against a brick building. "It's a good thing we're fit." I said. "Yeah okay, let's go in." Mello said with a smile as he took my hand, leading me inside. There had to be at least 10,000 different rings and that was just in the women's part; the men's probably had between 1,000 – 3,000 different styles. After probably 2 hours of consulting and stuff, I decided on a beautiful silver ring with two rectangular diamonds branching off a square one. We got the employee discount because the store clerk thought we were such a cute couple, then again she thought Mello was a girl. "Well that's a time looking like a girl was helpful" Mello said. "Though it doesn't really matter, I'm loaded." I turned and looked at him "So that's how you can afford all that chocolate!" I said, figuring it out. Wammy's isn't really the kind of place to go on a shopping spree just to keep everyone happy, then again… no place is. "Mhm" he hummed before "stealing" a deep, sweet, passionate kiss. I could feel me whole face, even my ears, turn red from that and we were in public! Mello just smiled and took my hand yet again, leading me back to Wammy's. Near came up to us "You guys are so mea-" He suddenly stopped and starred at my hand with the ring on it. "Slut" he said before full out attacking me, hitting me in the face. "What the hell!" I exclaimed before hitting him hard in the stomach. "You fucking whore! You randomly waltz in here, get to be his roommate, seduce him and Rodger and get 'raped'! You're just saying that is was rape so he'll take pity on you!" Near screeched. By now most people had came out of their dorms. "Shut the fuck up." Mello said to Near, whose mouth hung open after that comment. "Matt didn't do anything, I just fell in love with him and he was raped you bastard." Mello sneered before dragging me off to our room. I found it odd that Rodger or some other adult didn't come scold us.


	24. Chp24 That Bastard Near

Mello

It was a great morning; Matt and I were going to get his engagement ring after school. We ate breakfast and school ended as quickly as it began. Though when I went to tell L we were going in to town, I happened to see a rather disturbing scene, L was in bondage and had a vibrator shoved up his ass as he gave Rodger a blowjob… yeah not a pretty sight. I quickly shut the door. Matt and I had an awkward moment after I said the two were having sex. We tried getting that image out of our heads by thinking about the ring, though, Near thoroughly distracted us from our thoughts because he started being whiney after I told him he couldn't come with us. But, he just wouldn't shut up so I took Matt's hand and ran for it, getting us to our destination rather quickly. It took Matt quite a while to pick a ring out, though that's to be expected. When we got back Near randomly attacked Matt, I wish I hit him, I yelled at him and took Matt back to our room. A few days later that bastard Near and I were called in to Rodgers office. When we got there Rodger sighed and said "L is dead." His voice was heavy as he said those words, he most likely wanted to cry; I know I did and I didn't even love him like that. "His successor wasn't chosen, so I hope you two will work on this case together." He added. "No!" I yelled and started freaking out, I stormed out and went to pack my things, I was leaving but I wasn't taking Matt. I just couldn't drag him in to the dangerous world I was going to pursue in order to solve this case. "I'm sorry Matt." I whispered as I set my cross necklace on his pillow and left, shutting the door and then walking out of Wammy's with everything except my necklace and Matt. School was still in session with only an hour to go before Matt would find me gone. Just enough time to disappear.


	25. Chp25 Valentines Day Without You

Terribly sorry, I'm a very lazy writer and I've  
been stressed about school because I've been blowing off all of my math  
homework… again sorry Q_Q but also it gave you time to think about my last  
chapter

Matt

When I got to the room Mello wasn't there and neither was any of his stuff  
except his cross which was on my pillow. I cried, Mello was gone and I knew it,  
he didn't even say goodbye or leave a note. Later that day it was announced  
that L died and Mello had left. What a terrible Valentine's Day


	26. Happy Thanksgiving

_Okay, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry it's just now I got in trouble for lieing about homework... isn't that grand? Any who, I decided I'd do a chapter that isn't really related to the story but I thought this story could use a Thanksgiving... so here you go~_

Mello

It was a normal day, but it wasn't. I walked home from school as usual in the cool crisp november air as it stung my fingers and cheeks, the sun was no where insight. I bounded up the cold cement steps that lead to the house and entered, immediately relieved with the warmth of home. Mom was cooking in the kitchen as dad was at work, my little sister, Arianne, was helping mother cook. "Mihael!" she exclaimed as i walked in and shrugged off my coat, she ran up and hugged me. "Hi Arianne" I whispered with a smile. "Welcome back!" after that I also helped cook and clean; it was a nice day... it was Thanksgiving day. about a quarter till six dad came home unusually late and unusually drunk. Mother came out and kissed him on the cheek "Welcome home darling" she said sweetly, dad just swore under his breath. Arianne ran up and hugged him like she had done to me only two hours ago, "Welcome home papa!" he glared down at her "shut up" he grumbled, back handing her across the face. Mama gasped in surprise "Leo!" he had glared at her next "Shut up Rebbeca! I'm sick and tired of this crap!" he shouted as he started to abuse her as well. "Dad, stop it!" I yelled, scared for I was only nine as Arianne was only six. "You'd shut your mouth Mihael," he said punching me "If you know what's good for you!" "Stop it!" mama said, her voice sounding desperate. Dad laughed bitterly "I thought I told you to shut up Rebbeca" he said, pulling out a gun and aiming at her. Mom's eyes went wide and before anyone could do anything an ear shattering noise sounded through the air; Arriane was crying loudly. "Arriane, sweety, I said be quiet" he said laughing again, another shot. He stood there and laughed before droping the gun, more drunk then he thought. I picked it up, "You're a bastard." he laughed before I shot him, now stained in blood. Half an hour later the police had came... it was suppossed to be a happy Thanksgiving, the table was set with dinner all cooked; though it was probably cold by now. Instead of being a day of thanks, it was a day of hate as I was carted off to an orphanage , known as Whammy's, after taking a shower. Happy Thanksgiving.


	27. Chp26 Five Years

-time skip 5 years-

Matt

It's been five years since I last seen Mello. I became a hacker and (of course) hack in to major corporations to steal data for others, all for a hefty sum though. I gripped the tiny cross hanging from a chain around my neck and looked behind me. There, leaning against a brick wall, here in Japan, was Mello with his eyes shut as he was relaxing I strode over there and hit him in the jaw. "You bastard" I muttered, tears already dripping down my face as I sank to the ground. "You didn't even say goodbye." I sobbed. Mello stood there in shock for a moment before kneeling on the ground in front of me, hugging me tight and whispering "I'm sorry Matty." We stayed like that for quite a while until I stopped crying. "Why didn't you even say goodbye?" I asked. I had imagined his answer many times, imaging the worst ones each time so it would hurt less. "Because I didn't want you to get hurt." He said as he looked in to my eyes. "The things I do now are dangerous." He whispered. I had to laugh, it was just so funny! Especialy with that confused look on his face. "You know how someone hacked in to the Murasaki Corporation?" I asked. Mello didn't really see where I was going with this "Yeah…" he said in a questionable tone. "I did that." I whispered with a grin. "Prove it" Mello replied. I sighed "Fine" I said before taking his hand and leading him back to my apartment, my heart was racing. My apartment was pretty standard; a bedroom, a kitchen, a pretty big bathroom and a living room, though Mello seemed to think it was some amazing place since he said "Wow" when we got through the door. "Want to stay here with me?" I asked. Mello blinked in surprise "Really?!" he asked in disbelief. "Yeah, besides it gets kind of lonely around here." I replied. "I thought you'd hate me." Mello said "I could never hate you" I whispered "I love you." And then we hugged with smiles on our faces "I love you too Matt." He whispered before kissing me. After that long breathe taking kiss he asked "so where am I sleeping?" I grinned "My bed of course." I replied. "Mind if we try it out?" He asked. I probably blushed all the way up to my ears "S-sure." I stuttered. He picked me up and set me on my bed, hovering over me "You're so beautiful Matt." Mello whispered as he started to tease and rub me through my clothes "Mello" I moaned quietly. Mello smirked and pulled my clothes off, he thrusted a finger in to me and licked one of my nipples "Nngh!" I put an arm to my mouth and gripped the sheets with my free hand. "Such a sexy voice" Mello said as he started to suck on it and added another finger. "Mmph" he chuckled and thrusted them for a few minutes more before pulling them out and lapping up a bead of precum that had started to flow out of me. "I'm going in" Mello said before he entered me, we both moaned. "You're so tight Matt" He whispered, roughly rubbing my insides as every cell in my body rang with pleasure. "Well I h-havn't done it for f-five years." I replied, holding back moans. Mello sped up, though I could see he blushed a little after hearing that I had only done it with him; I had to smile a little at that, it was cute when Mello blushed. At that point Mello decided to ram in to my prostate "Ahh!" I cried out "M-Mello, if you do th-that I'm going to come!" He only smirked and leaned down, his mouth by my ear "Then come." He purred before nipping my ear. My muscles kept getting tighter each time he hit it and I could hear him groan with pleasure "Matt, I'm close." He said "Mmm!" I cried out as he spilled in to me and I came on my stomach. Mello pulled out and licked it off "mmm Matt, you taste delicious." He hummed, continuing to lap up the hot sticky white mess, I blushed a deep shade of scarlet I'm sure. "How cute." He said and pulled me close, his arms around my waist. I was taller now so Mello and I were about the same height, though I was still shorter by two or three inches probably. "I've missed you Mel's" Mello kissed my head "I missed you too Matty" And for the rest of the night we stayed like that, entangled in eachothers arms and hoping the other wouldn't disappear.


	28. Merry Fucking Christmas

Matt

**OKAY~ So I decided I'm want to make you people cry. Sadly I doubt I will be able to do that... and of course being the lazy person I am I'm waiting until Christmas (actually I started the 23****rd**** but you know) to finally start writing the Christmas special. Unlike the Thanksgiving one, this will sort of have something to do with the story; though it's in the past, like Mello's… so I guess his sort of connected too. This, of course, is so I can do a Valentine's day one and that WILL be included in to the story; I was going to have a sweet Christmas but I figured that Valentine's day is about 2 months away and having to sweets in a row isn't necessarily what I want. You're welcome though, I might even be nice and write a Valentine's special of Near or L... anywho, I hope you enjoy this; if not oh well.**

_**That was the best and worst Christmas I ever had.**__Now,_ you may be wondering how it could be the best and worst at the same time; well it's sort of like Halloween. It's the best because it's like all the sweet candy you get to eat but it's the worst because of the stomach ache from that candy. Get it now? No? Oh well, you might later. I had the cutest little brother in all the world, it was just me and him. Our parents died in a car crash a year ago and since I had a job, top of my class and could support both of us the government let me take custody over Al. Al was my little brother. Since it was just the two of us, I always tried to make Al happy and this year was no exception. I was walking through the mall with him one day, before Christmas, and noticed something really caught his eye. It was Nerf guns. His eyes were big and sparkling with a child's innocence. Though of course children always want cool toys so we continued walking through the store; but nothing caught his eyes like the gun. A day or two later I went back while he was at school and got it; I couldn't wait to see his face when he opened it.

"Mail! Mail! Wake up!" Al said as he jumped up and down on the bed; 7 year old metabolism… got to love it. "Okay, okay; I'm up" I said with a grin. He bolted out the door, without a doubt towards our small tree, well it is Christmas. After making us breakfast, twas pancakes in the shape of a Christmas tree, we sat down by the tree. "merry Christmas, Al" said  
"you too Mail!" he cheered. I smiled "here you go buddy" and I slid his present over "Oh that's right! Wait here for a moment!" he said before running off to his room for something. A few minutes later he came back with a small box "here Mail" he handed me the box and I opened it. Inside was a picture of me, him and mom and dad inside of a picture frame. I nearly cried. "Yay! Thank you Mail, you're the best brother ever!" he said before hugging me tightly

That was the best part; now here's the worst.

A few hours later someone broke in to our house and went around searching for something. It's even worse than just that because Al was home alone and I was at the store. I came home to a open front door and a slashed up brother who was lying dead in his own pool of blood… the Nerf gun at his side still in hand. Another thing, the man was still in the house going through our parents old bedroom; I didn't know that. After calling the cops I knew though because stabbed me as well. The cops came 20 minutes later, I was just sitting there beside my brother with the photo and crying; you may think that's unmanly but then again, you're probably some cruel sick bastard as well.

"Mail Jeevas?" Said an old sort of voice. I looked up, it was an old, about 57, year old man with glasses and a trench coat on. "Yes?" I asked. "Would you like to come live at Wammy's? There's other children with similar experiences there." I stared at him for a moment before glancing around "Anything's better than staying here I suppose… what's your name?" I asked. He smiled… I'm not too sure what that was supposed to be sad or sincere or whatever but it was a bit comforting I suppose "Watari." He said.

And just like that, I went to go be "transferred" to another school, home, orphanage place. Merry Christmas, Merry Fucking Christmas indeed.


End file.
